


right now let's just be, and we can take our time

by OhHeyKarnstein



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Cazzie, College, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Quarantine, Self-Isolation, Smut, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHeyKarnstein/pseuds/OhHeyKarnstein
Summary: Casey and Izzie are girlfriends self-isolating together! They're college sophomores at UCLA but live together off-campus in an apartment they've just moved into.I know y'all are looking for escapism and non c*r*na related stuff, but I hope reading about our faves being in love and comforting each other, comforts you too! PLENTY OF FLUFF and domestic cuteness (and smut in the following chapters, maybe, if you want me to continue this).Follow me on tumblr: ohheykarnstein
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 22
Kudos: 190





	1. the same laundry detergent

I slow down as I reach the last two blocks before our building, to cool down and to admire the new apartment building we get to live in.

Without Coach Crowley knowing some people and pulling some strings for a heavily discounted rent, we could not have afforded an apartment here. I would still be living at the cramped UCLA dorms, with a roommate who isn't Izzie.

It’s the beginning of our sophomore year in college and we’re both so relieved to be living together. With both our busy schedules, it was getting harder and harder to find quality time, but now, everything’s working out well.

I punch in the code to get into the foyer and grab our mail. I use the recently installed, automatic hand sanitiser dispenser on the wall. I take the elevator to the third floor, knowing that I’d be doing stair drills tomorrow morning anyway.

Our level’s corridor is empty as usual. I’m pretty sure that apart from our room, there are only four other rooms occupied on this level. I take in the new building smell, which I hope stays for as long as possible.

“I’m back.” I call out, as I lock our front door.

I glance at the empty kitchen, where Izzie’s laptop and books are still on the dining table. She was working on her essay before I left for my evening run.

I head to our room and see her standing in front of the TV, watching the news, her hands on her hips. I lean against the door frame. The segment finishes and she turns to me with her brows furrowing.

“What’s wrong?” She walks towards me, leaning her head on my chest and her arms around my waist.

“I stink.” “Yeah, you do.” She stays hugging me anyway.

“Is it about the virus again?”

“Yeah. And they cancelled classes on campus.”

I pull away to look at her face. “They did what? What about training?”

She nods. “All face to face interactions postponed until god knows when. Classes are all online now, I just got the emails.”

A few days ago, we had a feeling campus was going to close, but it still doesn’t take away from how weird it all feels.

“Oh, good news though! You’ve got something.” I head back to our keys bowl by the door and fetch the decorated envelope for Izzie.

The worry on her face disappears once she sees the stickers on the envelope. She quickly opens it, taking out the letter and the polaroids inside.

I walk to her side and look over her shoulder. Izzie reads the letter Eva, her now 15-year old sister, has written.

Eva writes about their visit to Florida at her aunt and uncle’s house and about the nonstop cupcake baking they’ve been doing.

Of course, Izzie calls her siblings every other evening and she’s relieved to know her siblings’ stay in Florida has been extended and they’ll stay there until it’s safe to travel again. Seeing the letter and the photos gave Izzie the extra reassurance.

We look at the polaroids of Eva with her cousins, her youngest brother Stevie who’s now four, with vanilla icing all over his face, and Jackie doing cartwheels at their aunt’s spacious backyard.

I hug her from behind when she wipes her tears away. She hasn’t said so, but I know she’s struggling being away from her siblings, especially with this virus.

First year of college, Izzie would fly back every two months to visit her siblings, which required her to work two part-time jobs, at the expense of her grades. I got away with buying a ticket for her once but she didn’t let me again.

“It’s late there now. I’ll call them tomorrow and let them know I got their letter.”

“They’re having the time of their lives in Florida. They’re better off there.” I bite my tongue, fearing that I may have slightly mentioned her mother. I don’t ask Izzie about her, and I only know what she tells me unprompted.

“I know.” She smiles at me, a genuine smile, and leans up for a quick kiss before switching off the TV and walking back to the dining table.

Relief.

“They didn’t extend due dates?” I call out.

“They did for some assignments, but I just want to get this over and done with.”

I head into the bathroom to shower, putting my outside clothes into a separate laundry basket.

* * *

It’s 11:45pm and we’re sitting up in bed.

Outside is too quiet for a Friday night. Our apartment building is on a main road and we’d usually hear traffic, heavy bass, and partygoers around this time.

Izzie is playing Animal Crossing and I’m on my laptop catching up on emails.

All training has been cancelled and coach advises at least one daily intensive run and home workouts, if possible. Classes are online but my due dates have been pushed back. My part-time job coaching middle school track has been put on hold too. I shut my laptop and place it on the bedside table.

I lay my head on Izzie’s lap and watch the screen. The TV has moved into our room a few days ago when she first got the game. It does get in the way of cuddle time but I know it’s been helping soothe her lately. Though, she has been playing this for the past three hours so I think it’s time I interrupt.

I wrap my arms around her waist and imitate one of the animals chirping away, poking her sides with each high pitched nonsense word I make.

She’s wearing one of my sweatshirts. I’m still getting used to our clothes smelling like the same laundry detergent, but I’m glad I can still distinguish her scent, the Izzie-scent I’ve always been enamoured by.

“Newton. They do not sound like that.” She laughs and I look up at her, her cheeks bunching up as she giggles.

“Yes, they do.” Still mimicking and poking.

“They sound cuter. You sound like a possessed children’s toy. ”

I fake an offended gasp. “You don’t think I’m cute?”

“I did not say that.” I see her saving the game on the screen and shutting down the switch.

Success.

She gets up and places the control back into the console, turning off the tv as well.

My arms are wide open when she gets back into bed. Izzie nuzzles her face into my neck, our arms closing around each other.

“Are you okay? Has Elsa called today? How’s Sam?” 

I start running my fingers through her hair.

My worries are nothing compared to hers, but my girlfriend is always sure to check up on me.

“I’m doing alright. She called this morning, when you were getting groceries. Just the usual updates. She’s a bit worried for dad and wants him to take time off work but he’s needed even more now. They’re fine though.”

She starts circling the small of my back with her fingertips, underneath my shirt.

“Zahid isn’t taking time off from the hospital either?” Izzie asks.

“Even with his parents asking him to stay home, he knows they need help.”

“Sam’s moved back home?”

“Yep. Zahid won’t even go near Sam. He even slept in his car after a shift the first time he heard about the virus. I’m just glad Sam can illustrate from home to keep his mind off Zahid. I know he’s worried. His first night back was tough but he’s doing okay now. At least Zahid has their apartment to himself, moving back to his parents’ is too dangerous.”

“They’re going to be okay. Honestly, the biggest challenge for Zahid is not being able to socialise outside of work. But I know he’ll be fine.”

“Oh yeah, he facetimes Sam like twenty-four-seven.”

“My aunt and uncle started working from home too, between all the baking.” We both laugh.

She continues tracing my back, painting soothing shapes on my back.

“My cousins’ schools have shut down so they’re all doing classes online too. At least my siblings aren’t coming in contact with anyone outside. I’m so glad they have a big house and backyard.”

“They’re having the time of their lives. Extended holiday.”

“We’re going to be fine.” She whispers.

I kiss her forehead and she intertwines her legs with mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter! Please leave me comments :) lmk if you'd like me to continue this fic.  
> I had so much fun writing my first Cazzie fic!


	2. the other workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your encouraging comments on the first chapter!  
> Here's a much longer instalment from Izzie's perspective :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: ohheykarnstein

My body clock wakes me up at the regular 5:30 am start. I turn over slowly, looking at Casey’s figure covered mostly by our blanket, her shoulders rising and lowering, a peaceful pace. She’s sleeping on her stomach and faces her side of the bed. I resist the urge to run my fingers through her hair, in case I wake her. She won’t wake until around 7:00 am.

It’s crazy that I get to sleep next to her. I still need to pinch myself sometimes.

Today marks the first week of living with Casey and even though everything feels exciting because it’s new, I know waking up next to her will never get old.

I slip out of bed as quietly as I can and get ready for my run.

I do quick warm up stretches in the living room, before heading out.

I make my way down the stairs and into the cold morning, passing the bakery on our street. The smell of fresh bread a new comfort.

The fall leaves scatter along the sidewalk as I set off into a light jog. It isn’t long until I remember our first night at the apartment.

It’s already been a week huh.

To be honest, I’m sure we both expected our first night at our own place, to last until the early morning after multiples rounds of sex. It was certainly what we daydreamt about back when we were living in separate dorms, well before we understood how exhausting moving in truly was.

Casey knows how particular I am when it comes to organisation and tidiness, so, the first six days, were spent unpacking, organising, rearranging, assignments, chores, worrying about our families. Exhausting stuff. So, we’ve had a wonderful amount of cuddling, but our energy levels tend to drop by 7:00 pm.

Now that we’ve settled in and training has been called off, I can’t help but fantasise what we’d do in the spare time instead.

I reach a corner and feel the warmth in my body spreading, unsure if it’s because of the run or because of the direction my thoughts are headed.

-

I slip back into our apartment an hour later. I’m surprised to hear Casey already up and about in the kitchen, the smell of freshly brewed coffee in the air.

She’s setting the table, still in her Clayton hoodie and sweatpants she wore to sleep.

“Ooh she got up extra early to make breakfast!” I tease her, my brow raised.

She grins at me, her charm still as intoxicating as the day we were in detention together.

“No, actually I got up early to decorate the living room and then I decided to make breakfast.”

“Decorate?”

I turn around and notice the wall parallel to the front door, just above our couch.

“I hope it’s okay. If you wanted to do something else with them I can take it down.” Casey offers.

I move towards the wall. Tears well up in my eyes as I step closer. The polaroids of my siblings are hung up with twine and colourful string.

“I was thinking of adding Christmas lights or something but I didn’t want it to be a Strangers Things situation.” Casey walks over to me.

A look of worry on her face appears once she sees my face. I reach out and hug her.

“Oh shit, Iz. Are you okay? I didn’t mean to-

“I love it so much. I’m just really moved right now.”

“I just thought y’know, since it’s our first week living together, I wanted to make the place feel a lot more like home for you.” She murmurs into my hair. “I know you miss them a lot, but they’re okay.”

“God, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Her soft lips press into my forehead.

-

After breakfast, I call Eva and she fills me in with all they’ve been up to. Aunt Jacinda says hello to me and Casey, asking us if we’ve got enough supplies.

“The local stores are just down the road so it’s easy to get to. And we did a grocery run just before people started panic-buying.”

“Very good. If you need anything though and if there’s anything we can do we’re just a call away,okay girls?”

“Thanks auntie.”

We don’t say anything about Mom, but I can tell she’s worried about her sister. I’ve gotten closer to my aunt the past few years and I can talk to her about mostly anything, except about Mom.

Eva shows me Jackie and Stevie building a fort in their room. They’re too busy playing and wouldn’t talk to me properly, which is a good sign. I’d rather this than them asking me to take them home.

I give Eva last minute reminders to behave and to watch over them, before ending the call.

Casey walks out of our room wearing her workout gear and gym bag slung over her shoulder.

“Are you up for another workout?”

My mind can’t help but suggest the _other_ kind of workout. I wave this thought away and nod, following Casey out of our apartment. I must admit, I didn’t push myself as hard as I could have during my morning run. I barely even broke a sweat. Probably because I was distracted by some thoughts.

Casey opts for the stairs and she jogs up, with me just behind her. After three more levels, we reach the rooftop.

“I hope no one else has the same idea or else they’ll make this place out of bounds.”

To our relief, we were the only ones there. We set up an impromptu circuit with the items Casey’s brought in her gym bag.  
  


We do warm up stretches together. Casey’s hair is long enough again to tie up. I’m tempted to kiss all along the curve of her neck.

"You okay?”

I snap out of it. 

“Yeah. Just zoning out a bit.”

“We don’t need to go hard out. Did you want to take out jump rope from the circuit?”

I hate jump rope.

“Yeah actually”

We got into the workout soon after. I realise I did have enough energy to do jump rope but I didn’t want to admit what I was actually thinking. It’s so weird because we live together now and I’m so comfortable around Casey, but sex is just something I know we’re both still tiptoeing around.

Even though we’ve been together since high school, our busy schedules and family lives have always made it difficult to find the time and place for sex. We’ve only done it a handful of times, and those times would happen between months so each time would feel like the first time.

This sounds super appealing until you realise you’ve never really had sex without time constraints or the looming fear that someone may walk in on you. As amazing as it is with Casey each and every time, it would be nice for the both of us to have more confidence with initiating and not have to worry about being caught. Now that we have our own space, I know we’ll build on that confidence soon enough.

But for some reason, the anticipation for it won’t leave my mind. I don’t want Casey to think I’m some sort of perv, especially with this whole pandemic I’m sure sex is the last thing on her mind.

My libido really doesn’t care for the current situation and continues to nag at me. What is up with my hormones lately? I feel like a teenage boy. Casey being romantic this morning doesn’t help either.

Neither are those shorts she’s wearing, and the lean muscles on her calves, and oh god her thighs. And that perfect face.

I look away before she makes eye contact with me. I try to hide my flushed cheeks as we pack up the equipment.

-

Back at our apartment, Casey volunteers to shower after me. Once I’m done, showering and resisting the urge to get myself off, I dry my hair.

Casey hears the blow drier and gets in the bathroom with me.

“Do you mind if I?” she gestures to the shower.

“No, go for it.”

I continue drying layers of my hair, my eyes drifting towards my girlfriend lifting her shirt over her head. The rest of her clothing falling on the floor.

I hurry up with blow-drying and leave the bathroom.

By the time Casey finishes showering and drying her hair, I’m sitting up in bed, reading through my assignment one final time. She snuggles by my side as I submit it online.

“If only I was as good of a student as you.” She kisses my cheek.

I close my laptop and reach out towards my desk, placing it there without getting up from the bed.

The second it’s on the desk a sharp pain shoots the left side of my body. I wince in pain.

“Oh shit. Side cramp?” Her hand already massaging where it hurt.

“Yeah, I’ve been sitting still for a while before I stretched out like that. Forgot I’m getting old.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Hm. Feels good Newton.”

“Y’know what. Lie down properly. I’ll give you a proper back massage. You did just submit a 2000 word report.”

“Alright, alright.” I give her an impressed look.

Just as I’m about to lie down on my stomach, “A proper back massage means no hoodie or shirt, Iz.”

I take off my layers and settle down, goose bumps soon rising on my exposed skin from the cold.

Her hands, soft and warm, knead up and down my back. She alternates between medium pressure and a harder pressure. Painting invisible patterns with her palms and then knuckles. It’s so fucking soothing.

“Hnnfff. Where did you learn this?”

“YouTube.”

I laugh into my pillow.

She massages my shoulders, digging her thumbs into my muscles. I can’t help but moan. She doesn’t seem to notice.

“Hey is this okay?” I feel her shuffling over me and then her weight on my ass.

“Mmyeah.” As if I wasn’t getting turned on from this already.

She continues rubbing my back for I don’t know how long. I was being spoiled.

The only thing keeping me from falling into a deep sleep is how good it feels and the building need between my thighs.

Every now and then she would shift, grinding down on me slightly, which would get my heart rate fucking going.

She eases and slows her massage, now just dragging her fingers down the middle of my back and up again, closer to my sides.

I feel her weight on me some more and I realise she’s bending over me. I feel her lips on the back of my neck. Then she kisses my shoulders and the side of my neck.

She stops and I feel her weight off me.

I flip around so fast I thought I was going to get another side cramp.

She smirks at me before she lowers her eyes to my chest, before making eye contact again

Her eyes noticeable darker.

I pull her in and kiss her. My lips translating how much I want her. Her arms encircle my waist as I straddle her. She kisses me back just as hard, sucking on my lower lip before slipping her tongue inside my mouth.

I moan and start grinding on her.

“Fuck. I’ve missed you on my lap.” Her hands grab my ass and pulls me closer to her.

I feel myself getting wetter and I already know my underwear is ruined. _God, the way she’s kissing and holding me right now._

She pushes me down on the bed and gets on top of me. She breaks our kiss to kiss my neck and collarbones. Her kisses drift down to my chest and she starts taking each nipple to her mouth. I look down at her, with her eyes closed as she takes turns sucking each one. Fuck, the way she looks licking and sucking is driving me crazy. Before I can catch my breath she’s kissing down my stomach.

She pauses and looks at me.

I nod, consenting.

She pulls down my trackpants and underwear. Pulling them off my ankles before tying her hair up as she positions herself in-between my legs.

Her hands slide up my thighs as I open my legs for her.

“Izzie, you’re so fucking beautiful,” her voice low.

She keeps her eyes locked on mine as she leans in and presses her opened mouth into my slit. I gasp at first contact. She kisses slowly before her tongue starts licking up to my clit and down to my entrance.

She moans into me while she tastes me. I reach out on either side of me, clutching my bedsheets.

Her tongue is flat against me, moving slowly, her eyes still locked into mine.

“Fuck, Casey!"

I know I’m not going to last long.

She grabs both my thighs, hoisting my legs up around her face as she presses her face into me.

Then, I feel her tongue entering. I lose all control and my breath is knocked out of me.

“I’m going to, oh fuck, Casey! I’m cumming!”

My muscles tense and I reach out to bury my fingers in her hair. She pushes her face harder into me as I ride out my orgasm. It feels like this high is seeping into all parts of me, from head to toe.

She teasingly flicks her tongue over my sensitive clit, making me jolt.

She gets up from the bed, smirking at me with her face glistening, before heading to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I love getting your kudos and comments :)


	3. late night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN UPDATE! I can't believe it either! I hope you still care about this fic :s  
> I honestly thought lockdown would give me more free time to write but working remotely through the pandemic has been pretty intense and I've had less free time for my hobbies. So, I apologise. I'm still invested and still I'm going to continue this story! 
> 
> This scene directly follows the last scene of chap 2/ the previous chapter, so I recommend a reread. :)
> 
> I've made a tumblr for my fics by the way! Follow me on: ohheykarnstein 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

I quickly rinse my face and neck, needing to cool myself down. I stare at myself in the mirror, noticing how my eyes have darkened.

Quietly, I walk back into bed. Izzie’s eyes are closed and her breaths are evening out, recovering. She cuddles up to me the moment I slip back under the covers. I kiss her forehead and wrap my arms around her, as she lays her head on my chest.

“It’s been a while.” She whispers.

“I know. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. It’s just hard to believe we have our own place now.”

“Our own privacy.” I can’t help but think about all the things we’ve fantasised about doing.

Izzie places her hand flat on my stomach, underneath my shirt. Her fingers splayed on my skin.

“We get to do whatever we want.” Her hand inches down lower.

“Whenever we want.”

Her index finger hooks onto the waistband of my trackpants.

She looks up at me. Her eyes asking for permission. I take her hand in mine and guide her underneath my waistband. She doesn’t break eye contact and smiles at me as she traces over my underwear.

“You’re this wet from tasting me?”

I sigh. Nodding, not trusting my voice.

She leans in and kisses along my jaw and then down to the base of my throat. She sucks on my skin as her fingers touch me. She rubs me up and down, spreading my wetness.

“Fuck. Baby, I need you.”

Her lips press into my ear. “Tell me how I tasted.”

“Iz, you tasted so fucking good. I missed tasting you.” My voice low.

She rubs my clit in a deliberately slow and circular motion.

“You can taste me whenever you want. I’m all yours.” She looks up at me again, her cheeks flushed, she bites her lower lip.

Her fingers stop briefly, before gliding down lower. She reaches forward to place her lips on mine as her fingers enter me.

I moan into her mouth.

She inches in and out, fucking me slow as her tongue explores my mouth. Her fingers filling me slowly, before pulling out, and pushing in again, slightly deeper each time.

She stops kissing me to whisper into my lips.

“And you can fuck me whenever you want too. Would you like that?”

I moan. My hips meeting her every thrust. She starts pumping harder.

“You can bend me over. Grip my waist and fuck me.”

The image she’s painting in my mind is driving me crazy, heightening what her fingers are already doing to me.

“Fuck. You’re making me. I’m gunna—”

She kisses me deep, slamming her fingers into me even harder. The wave comes and it overwhelms, relieving and satisfying every part of me. I tense and feel the warm wetness coming out of me, covering her fingers. 

-

I’m awoken by my phone ringing. Still in a disoriented state I fumble around, not knowing where the source of the noise was coming from. My eyelids are heavy from sleep and I squint at the brightness of the room.

Izzie hands me something. It takes a second for me to realise it’s my phone. I pick up.

‘Casey! I need your advice.’

Hearing Sam’s troubled voice wakes me up like a shot of espresso. I shuffle upright.

‘Sam, are you okay? Where are you?’

‘I’m at home, where I should be, during a pandemic. I could be better though. It’s Mom. I’m having trouble getting used to living with her again. Or, is it she’s having trouble getting used to me being back? I don’t know. Both, maybe. What should I do?’

A relief. It’s just Mom being Mom again.

‘Sam, it’s only been, what, a week? Both of you are still adjusting. And she’s missed having you home, think of it as her way of being affectionate.’

‘Way too much affection.’ Sam muses. I hear his padded footsteps as he paces around his room.

‘I think she’ll ease up soon. But if it doesn’t, say you need your space. Do you want me to talk to her about it?’

‘That’s true. And no, I can talk to her. Thanks, Casey. Bye!’

Before I could hear him hang up he blurts out.

‘Oh! How are you and Izzie by the way?’

One of my favourite things about my brother is that he gets to the point in conversations, without the need for small talk. There is no need to prolong anything without a purpose. So, I’m surprised that he remembers to ask about me and Izzie, whether out of politeness or because of the dangers of COVID, Sam’s come a long way with understanding social cues.

‘We’re alright. Izzie misses her siblings but Facetime helps.’

‘Zahid calls me on facetime, all the time. It gets annoying sometimes but it’s nice because it reminds me of the old regular days.’

‘Aside from Mom, are you handling the new weird days alright?’

‘Yeah. Angela helps. It was weird to do the sessions over the phone, but I got used to it.’

Angela is Sam’s therapist the past few years. He doesn’t see her as often as he did with Julia, but she’s been a great help, nevertheless.

‘I’m really glad, Sam. What about Dad?’

‘It’s risky that he’s still working but he’s needed, just like Zahid. I know they both wear two layers of surgical masks and a face shield, they’re being careful.’

‘Yeah. They’ll be fine.’ My voice too high pitched for my liking. Something in my gut shifts with unease. I can’t help but worry about Dad. He’s needed as an EMT, especially now, but I’d rather him take time off. It’s selfish, but I know Mom shares this thought too.

I say goodbye to Sam and get up from bed. Izzie’s started on breakfast in the kitchen, the smell of freshly brewed coffee in the air.

-

For most of the day, Izzie and I work on our classwork, organising ourselves for remote learning. We have our laptops on the dining table and sit across from each other. She hasn’t mentioned anything about last night. She’s not in a bad mood or anything but I’m just surprised she hasn’t said anything yet.

I can tell something is on her mind, though, preoccupying her. She’s looked into the distance far too many times today, chewing her lip

I push my pride aside. Communication is the way to go. I have to ask.

Izzie, do you feel weird about last night? Or unsatisfied? You weren’t ready? Did I force it?

No, no. Not the right questions. I’m overthinking this.

‘Um. So. Last night.’ I mutter and now hope she didn’t hear. What the hell? Why am I so nervous?

She looks up at me, and suddenly shuts her laptop closed. She scratches her neck and slightly looks over her shoulder, out the window.

I frown, confused.

Her cheeks turning rosier and rosier by the second.

‘Last night was amazing. Kinda been anticipating, I mean, y’know looking forward to it as I usually do.’ She frowns. ‘Uh, I mean. Yeah, it was great.’

She looks at the floor, before looking at my in the eye and grinning.

I’m so confused.

Something weighs down the pit of my stomach. I fidget.

‘You don’t feel weird about it or anything? Like, was the timing okay?’

Her expression changes, softens. She gets up and walks to me.

‘Newton, no. I promise it was perfect and I wanted it to happen.’

She leans down and kisses my forehead, her fingers running through my hair.

‘Hmmm.’ I smile, leaning into her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, smut first thing >:) muAHAhahaha  
> and hmm i wonder what Izzie is thinking about?
> 
> Please comment what you thought of this update! Or randomly let me know how your 2020 is turning out, now that it's November. I love reading comments!
> 
> Stay safe everyone :)


End file.
